criminalmindsfandomcom-20200223-history
All You Can Eat
"All You Can Eat" is the twentieth episode of Season Thirteen and the 297th overall of Criminal Minds. Summary The BAU works with the CDC to determine whether or not a series of sudden deaths in Virginia are connected to bioterrorism. Also, Garcia and her step-brother work through a family issue. Guest Cast *DeJean Brown - Clayton Osborne *Joey Capone - David Logan *LaNell Cooper - Parole Commissioner *Chris Dougherty - Jesse Wilson *Sam Doumit - E.I.S. Agent Sara Freeman *Teresa Huang - Medical Examiner Weiss *Nicholas Sean Johnny - Young Carlos Garcia *Robin Karfo - Chairperson Pam Chapman *Ivan Leung - Larry *Tara Robinson - Young Penelope Garcia *Amy Rosoff - Colette Wilson *Mark Schroeder - Mark Henshaw *Baldeep Singh - Buffet Manager *Kathryn Taylor Smith - Beth Osborne *Carter Southern - Young Jesse Wilson *Sebastian Sozzi - Carlos Garcia Bookend Quotes *'Emily Prentiss': "Holding onto anger is like drinking poison and expecting the other person to die." – Anonymous *'Penelope Garcia': "Forgiveness is the fragrance that the violet sheds on the heel that has crushed it." – Mark Twain Trivia *Despite being credited in the opening sequence, Matthew Gray Gubler, who portrays Reid, doesn't appear in the episode. This is the 25th of 29 episodes in which characters are credited despite not appearing in the episodes. The others are: **Season One ***"Broken Mirror" - A.J. Cook is credited even though JJ doesn't appear. Penelope Garcia, portrayed by Kirsten Vangsness, also doesn't appear. **Season Four ***"Masterpiece" - A.J. Cook is credited even though JJ doesn't appear. ***"52 Pickup"- A.J. Cook is credited even though JJ doesn't appear. ***"Brothers in Arms" - A.J. Cook is credited even though JJ doesn't appear. ***"Soul Mates" - A.J. Cook is credited even though JJ doesn't appear. ***"Bloodline"- A.J. Cook is credited even though JJ doesn't appear. **Season Six ***"25 to Life" - Thomas Gibson is credited even though Hotch doesn't appear. **Season Eleven ***"The Witness" - A.J. Cook is credited even though JJ doesn't appear. ***" 'Til Death Do Us Part" - A.J. Cook is credited even though JJ doesn't appear. ***"Outlaw"- A.J. Cook is credited even though JJ doesn't appear. ***"The Night Watch"- A.J. Cook is credited even though JJ doesn't appear. ***"Pariahville"- A.J. Cook is credited even though JJ doesn't appear. ***"Awake" - Matthew Gray Gubler is credited even though Reid doesn't appear. ***"Internal Affairs" - Matthew Gray Gubler is credited even though Reid doesn't appear. ***"Future Perfect" - Matthew Gray Gubler is credited even though Reid doesn't appear. **Season Twelve ***"Taboo" - Aisha Tyler is credited even though Lewis doesn't appear. ***"The Anti-Terrorism Squad" - Aisha Tyler is credited even though Lewis doesn't appear. ***"Profiling 202" - Matthew Gray Gubler is credited even though Reid doesn't appear. ***"Seek and Destroy" - Matthew Gray Gubler and Aisha Tyler are credited even though Reid and Lewis don't appear. ***"Hell's Kitchen" Aisha Tyler is credited even though Lewis doesn't appear. **Season Thirteen ***"Dust and Bones" - Aisha Tyler is credited even though Lewis doesn't appear. ***"Neon Terror" - Matthew Gray Gubler and Aisha Tyler are credited even though Reid and Lewis don't appear. ***"False Flag" - Matthew Gray Gubler is credited even though Reid doesn't appear. ***"Submerged" - Matthew Gray Gubler is credited even though Reid doesn't appear. ***"Mixed Signals" - Matthew Gray Gubler is credited even though Reid doesn't appear. **Season Fourteen ***"Broken Wing" - Matthew Gray Gubler is credited even though Reid doesn't appear. ***"Flesh and Blood" - Matthew Gray Gubler is credited even though Reid doesn't appear in present day and is only seen in flashbacks. ***"Sick and Evil" - Matthew Gray Gubler is credited even though Reid doesn't appear. 1320 Category:Season Thirteen Episodes